Resolutions
by bubbles799
Summary: 2010 was filled with memories, some good, some bad. It was time to welcome in 2011 with resolutions for the New Year.


_**So I hope you've all recovered from Christmas. And now it's all time to get ready for a New Year! New Year is an exceptionally special time of year for me; it's the night my partner and I met and got together a few years ago. So it's always special for me. As usual, we celebrated big again this New Year and so I'm kind of paying the price for it today. Strange thing? He had more than I did, but he's fine and he's gone to the track for some practice races! But hey, a special night so who cares?**_

_**I had this ready to post a day or so ago, but I thought it might be more special to have a story published on the 01/01/2011. **_

_**So here's wishing you all a very wonderful and safe New Year. **_

New Year was a big time of year. There was always the resolutions of losing weight and saving more money. But majority of the time, most of them never happened. Whether it was because of a lack of motivation, or an unexpected change, it often wasn't long before the resolutions coming into the year had been forfeited as new focuses came up as that year drew to a close.

As 2010 ended for the Rafter family, and their extended loved ones, gathered for the close of what had been a 'hell of a year'. Instead of the usual party that resulted with hangover fairies the next morning, the entire family had gathered to send off 2010 and welcome in the new 2011.

It was going to be a year of change, for all the Rafter's. Each had their own hopes, dreams, miracles, secrets, resolutions and challenges to face in the new year. Some big, some little. But each as important as the other.

/

For Dave, it was going to be a big year coming. His (slightly secretive) battle with depression was a huge hurdle that he hoped to tackle in the new year. It had eaten him up and he wanted nothing more to battle his demons and move on. He also had his family to support; as a loving son, father and husband, he had his duties.

For Julie, it was all about her family. Her older children, making sure they had their lives on track. Being the one to care for Ruby, who wasn't independent and needed to be cared for as she took her first steps in the world. She also had Dave to support as he tackled his own personal battle. Ben as he moved on from the loss of first love, Rachel in her many ups and downs and Nathan as he moved on in the world as a divorced man.

For Rachel, she had her plans. It was always the time of year that she made her promises, mainly to herself and her resolutions as to how the upcoming year would be. New Year had seemed especially important to Rachel the year she had fallen out with Daniel, when he had snapped and beaten her. That new year had been important to her as she tried to regain her life and her focus. But no matter what resolutions she had made, it was for real this time. This year she had her act together; she had her family, a good job and a happy relationship with Jake. 2011 was going to be a good year.

For Ben, 2011 was going to be a big year of change for him. Ben was going to be moving on from 2010, the year his marriage had really begun, the year he had planned for kids, and the year his marriage had been torn away from him. He was going to have to face the world a widower, without Melissa by his side and any plans for the future he had had in complete tatters. 2011 would be the year he had to rebuild his life and try to put back to the pieces and regain at least a small part of who he was before.

For Nathan, it was a year of difference. 2010 had seen the fallout of his marriage breakdown with Sammy. Just as quickly had he signed his marriage certificate, he'd signed his divorce papers in 2010 as Sammy packed up and left to start a new life in London. He'd thrown himself into finding out the truth behind his Dad's family and the family business. He'd made a difference as he connected and helped out his new found cousin Coby. 2011 was going to be a year of opportunity. As he and Ben headed off on a road trip, Nathan had time to think and find the new direction his life was to take.

For Ted, it was another year without Louise. But he was in a happy place. He had a new lease on life and was ready to take another step forward and grasp life with both hands. A friendship with Chel and a great family behind him, he had what he needed.

/

Each member of the Rafter's had their own resolutions and hopes for 2011, some little and some big. But all meaningful and worthwhile.

It would be a year of change.

No one knew what 2011 would have in store for them, as individuals or a family, but what they were sure of was that they were going to tackle it head on as a family.

/

_**Just a one shot. But I would love a review. **_

_**So I had a brilliant night for my anniversary. Hope you've had a wonderful Christmas and now a terrific New Year. Be safe and we shall talk again soon!**_


End file.
